<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]言秀于风 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519431">[CLex][Smallville]言秀于风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>思来想去，Clark决定，勾引Lex，先把Lex捆在自己身边再说，至于自己的秘密，等以后有机会见机行事再透漏给Lex。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]言秀于风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]言秀于风<br/>
Tempt<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>言秀于风<br/>
在吵了几次架后，Clark深深地觉得，<br/>
如果自己一直不能对Lex坦诚相待的话，很可能跟Lex就做不成朋友了，Clark舍不得。<br/>
但是如果就那样贸然告知Lex的话，可能又会造成其他的什么不好的后果。<br/>
思来想去，Clark决定，勾引Lex，先把Lex捆在自己身边再说，至于自己的秘密，等以后有机会见机行事再透漏给Lex。<br/>
更何况，自己一直很喜欢Lex。<br/>
于是，就这么定了。<br/>
Clark主动找Lex学打台球，故意地学不会，诱使Lex手把手教学，当两人肌肤相触时，Clark又故意地用屁股摩擦Lex的裆部。<br/>
Lex震惊地僵住了。<br/>
Clark趁机大胆地更进一步，解开了Lex的裤门，掏出了Lex的阴茎，在自己的屁股上隔着裤子摩擦。<br/>
Lex反应过来，制止Clark，结果Clark直接吻了上去。<br/>
在Clark的不知道哪来的可能是氪星人种族天赋的高超吻技下，Lex迷糊了，动情了，然后，就被Clark给吃掉了。<br/>
许久。<br/>
吃饱喝足心满意足的Clark，对着情欲未消还迷迷糊糊的Lex，大包大揽地表示要负责。<br/>
还未平复的Lex，当机立断抓住机会，拖着Clark去领证了。<br/>
双方家长的反应略过不提。<br/>
后来，Clark发现，Lex还在监视自己，不过监视的内容却变成了Clark接触的男男女女，Lex一定是吃醋了。<br/>
于是，Clark决定，跟Lex夜夜春宵，反正俩人搞得都没精力去招惹其他人了，Lex终于不再吃醋放心了。<br/>
终于，某一天，在俩人做爱时，Clark说漏了嘴，告诉了Lex自己外星人，虽然当时Lex没啥反应，但是事后Clark却不禁发愁起来，Lex不会要跟自己离婚吧？<br/>
为了防止婚变，Clark更加卖力地缠着Lex，一天搞好几遍，想凭借自己销魂的身体诱惑Lex销魂地离不开自己。<br/>
Lex身体有点吃不消扛不住了，他跟Clark摊牌，其实自己早就知道Clark是外星人了，保证不会跟Clark离婚，而且连儿子都造好了，就在实验室的培养舱里马上就要被唤醒了，俩人凑合过呗还能离咋滴。<br/>
Clark激动地要跟Lex在实验室现场来一发。<br/>
Lex拒绝了，肾疼，最近耗损过度，有点力不从心，得好好养养再说。<br/>
Clark有点失望。<br/>
Lex不忍心Clark失望，无法拒绝，也只能提枪硬上。<br/>
Clark很性福。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>